


m1ssing ?

by yuyutos



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Investigations, M/M, Sharing Clothes, changyoon fashionista, missing clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyutos/pseuds/yuyutos
Summary: changyoon realises that his clothes go missing. who’s the culprit?
Relationships: Lee Changyoon | E-Tion/Mizuguchi Yuto | U
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	m1ssing ?

**Author's Note:**

> first and foremost, happy birthday changyoon !!
> 
> but i have come back w/ a longer piece of writing (finally) and i am happy about it!! let’s party!!
> 
> i’ve been lacking inspiration for writing, so w/ changyoon’s bday coming it gave me motivation to write this fluff piece! i hope you enjoy reading it !! <33

changyoon was in a very confusing dilemma.

he didn’t seem to understand the situation he was placed in despite its simplicity. it was all so easy to question, but difficult to figure out. he wanted, no, needed answers!

it was no doubt that changyoon was the fashionista of the group. he had the most variety of clothing in his closet compared to the other members. he seemed to have everything in the small closet, ranging from edgy sleeveless tops to warm and comfortable sweatshirts.

everyone knew he was forgetful, so it would be easy for a member to sneak one into their own wardrobe.

but when his favorite black hoodie went missing?

he needed to get on the case immediately.

after this realization, changyoon began to notice more things. how other pieces of his clothes went missing, how his accessories would seem to disappear, even how one of the snacks he hid behind his bed disappeared. changyoon chalked the last one up to hyojin, but he wanted the events to correlate so his resolution would be less complicated. or maybe it was hyojin who was stealing his clothes?

so then began the investigation of the mystery...

who stole changyoon’s things?

—

changyoon’s “investigation” only ended up with him eating crisps and eyeing everyone in the living room mysteriously.

“why are you looking at everyone like that?”

ah, yes, his first suspect. changyoon’s eyes turned to slits at the sight of hyojin. “can’t i look at you?” he asked, scrunching up his nose.

“not like that. what’s with the face?” he sat down next to changyoon. the latter scooted further into the soft arm of the loveseat and raised an eyebrow.

“where did you get those socks…?” he asked, the words slowly spilling out from his lips.

“from the dryer?” hyojin answered, visibly puzzled at the question. changyoon nodded at a sloth’s pace before eyeing the earring wrung around his lobe.

“the earring…?”

“stylists?”

“your lip tint?”

“what— huh!? what’s the matter with you?” hyojin scowled. the expression seemed a bit malicious, but changyoon knew it was all in his confusion.

“are you stealing my clothes?”

“no, i’m not, but didn’t you say it was fair game?” hyojin replied, referring to that one group interview where changyoon was clowned by all of his members.

“yeah, but my favorite hoodie doesn’t fit into the criteria!”

“it’s yours? that pretty much sums up the whole criteria.” hyojin’s eyebrows creased together.

“okay, then answer me this. did you take my chocolates?” changyoon stared at hyojin intensely. the older licked his lips that suddenly began to feel dry and smiled nervously.

“fair game?” hyojin blurted out.

jaeyoung and yuto complained all night about the stuffy atmosphere when hyojin squeezed into seungjun’s bed to sleep, although it didn’t stop changyoon from enacting revenge.

—

changyoon had eliminated jaeyoung and hyojin from his lists of suspects.

jaeyoung had already stated before the crimes had been committed, “i’m never going to borrow ANY of your clothes.” frankly, his reasoning was valid. nobody wanted to be seen in minkyun’s mysterious donald’s pizza shirt or seungjun’s cursed red shorts.

the elimination of these two suspects from the pool left seungjun, minkyun, and yuto as the culprit.

changyoon decided to interrogate seungjun next. he was pretty transparent in his facial expressions, so changyoon would see through the littlest changes in his face whether or not he was lying.

“so are we going to make out or what?”

“what?”

“this has left me disappointed.” seungjun shook his head in disapproval, letting out a sigh from changyoon’s rejection. “so what other reason would you lock me in the studio like this for?”

“i’m going to ask you a question and i need you to be as honest with me as you can be, alright?” changyoon gazed at seungjun, who simply smiled and nodded in return. changyoon sharply inhaled and pursed his lips before exhaling through his nose.

“is this about your clothes? i haven’t been taking them.” seungjun giggled at the serious expression plastered on changyoon’s face. his expression contorted into one of confusion.

“yea, matter of fact. how’d you know?”

“you bonked hyojin in the head with a pillow when he was sleeping in my bed, so he told me why.” seungjun hummed. “it’s not me, though! i wouldn’t want to wear your shiny puffer jacket.” he shrugged.

“you’re right… wait, that’s a good jacket though!” changyoon protested. seungjun winced.

—

changyoon’s next suspect (victim) was minkyun.

he was toying around with snares on his music production program when changyoon successfully cornered him.

“is there something you need?” minkyun turned around. changyoon nodded and placed a hand delicately on his shoulder.

“have you been stealing my clothes?” changyoon inquired. minkyun scrunched his nose up at the question.

“i don’t need to? why would i?” he replied. “you should’ve asked yuto first, idiot.”

“what? why yuto?” changyoon asked. now that he knew everybody else didn’t steal all of his clothes, yuto was confirmed to be the culprit. (unless, it was their manager. it seemed very unlikely, though.)

“are you joking?” minkyun laughed. “you didn’t see him wearing your sweats yesterday?”

changyoon’s eyes shifted up, trying to remember yuto’s outfit from yesterday. a black hoodie, his mask of course, and black sweats.

his black hoodie and his black sweats.

a groan fell from changyoon’s lips at the realization. “i thought you were just giving yuto your clothes because he looks tiny in them.” minkyun smiled fondly at the thought of their youngest member. changyoon thanked minkyun and threw on his blazer.

the case was closed, and all that was left for changyoon to do was to interview the culprit.

—

“yuto!”

he looked up from his laptop upon hearing his name and recognizing the tone. the same over exaggerated sweet tone everyone would use when they wanted something for him or wanted him to do something.

“that’s a nice sweatshirt you have there.” changyoon grinned, his eyes smiling with his lips. yuto nodded and glanced down at his attire. it was changyoon’s black sweatshirt. “looks familiar…? like… it belongs to me?” changyoon eyed yuto, who looked up and grimaced.

“but it looks good on me?”

“but i need my clothes. do you want me to walk nude in this dorm?”

“doesn’t stop you from doing it already.” yuto shrugged. “you already said that we can keep your stuff that we find.”

“and where did you find my clothes and accessories you’re stealing?” changyoon crossed his arms. yuto remained silent and glanced back at his laptop screen.

“your closet?” he quietly answered. changyoon huffed and tugged on his sweatshirt. “but they’re comfortable and i look cute too!” yuto argued. changyoon stopped his hand and tilted his head. yuto made a fair point, and he couldn’t exactly say anything in retaliation.

yuto did look cute in his oversized clothing with little sweater paws.

“let’s compromise then,” changyoon reluctantly suggested. “you get to have my clothes under one condition!”

“you want me to tell you when i do?” yuto attempted to finish his words. changyoon shook his head.

“i get a cuddle session when you do!” he triumphantly stated. yuto pulled a face.

“you won’t know if i steal your clothes unless i tell you. i could steal your clothes and not cuddle you,” he explained. changyoon ruffled his hair.

“what a smart cookie. you tell me and then i get cuddles.” he outstretched his hand. yuto shook it, a faint hint of a smile spreading across his lips.

as much as yuto liked to complain about his members’ displays of affection towards him, he knew he would continue to steal changyoon’s clothes.

(unfortunately, that night when yuto and changyoon cuddled on the couch, hyojin accidentally smacked yuto with the pillow for revenge on changyoon.)

**Author's Note:**

> this is longer than what i’d usually write in terms of shorter single pieces, so i’m vv happy! it feels kinda like an accomplishment haha. i really hope you enjoyed reading this!! thank you!! <33
> 
> once again, happy birthday changyoon!


End file.
